Conventional vehicle door latch devices include, as described in Patent Literature 1, for example, a device including: a body accommodating therein an engagement mechanism for restraining a door in a closed position by engaging with a striker on a vehicle body side; and a housing attached to the body and accommodating therein an operation mechanism including a motor that is able to perform switch-over between an unlocked state where an engaged state of the engagement mechanism with the striker is releasable and a locked state where the engaged state is unreleasable, with this housing accommodating therein: a detection switch for detecting the locked state and unlocked state of the door; and an electrical component, such as a switch plate electrically connected to the motor and the detection switch.